


Stability

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, side Chris/Victoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no secret in the Argent household that Victoria was courting both siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stability

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/98474822877/for-the-nonny-who-wanted-victoria-femslash-it)

It was no secret in the Argent household that Victoria was courting both siblings. It was also no secret that Gerard wanted her to pick Kate, and Lilith didn’t like her. Lilith was convinced Victoria wasn’t cut out for the family business. Kate was convinced her mother just needed to see the right side of her.

So Kate started bringing her on longer nature walks, half hoping something- _anything_ \- would attack them. She knew there was steel in her; she just needed to drag away the silk that blunted it.

On their sixth moonlit walk, an omega attacked them. The mutt had Victoria up against a tree trunk, was gnashing its teeth at her neck.

Kate hesitated, just a second before killing it. She told herself it was because she wanted to see Victoria’s reaction, wanted to see if she’d fight back.

(She knew it wasn’t that though. An image of Victoria, pure steel with yellow eyes, had made her pause. It was a beautiful picture, but Lilith would never allow it.)

That night, Victoria slept in her arms, something she’d been avoiding with both siblings. Kate didn’t press the advantage until the morning after, drawing moans and whimpers from her.

Victoria was let into the family secrets after the attack. She started training under Lilith, and the matriarch came around to her. Kate’s Dad gave her knowing smiles more and more often, and she wondered if he had guessed how the woods happened. It didn’t take a genius to figure out she’d been tempting the creatures.

It took Victoria a week to figure it out. Most of the time was her arguing with herself as to if Kate would actually do that to her, if Kate was willing to risk her life like that. She cut her hair short, she hadn’t liked how the werewolf had pulled it before. It made her look more severe, older- and Lilith was more helpful by the day.

The next week her and Chris were wed.

She told Kate before Chris that it was going to happen, that she’d made her decision.

Kate had simply sighed bitterly, “I should have known you’d chose him over me.”

“I chose stability.”


End file.
